


Rivalry

by AutisticWriter



Series: Platonic Voltron Month [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bickering, Bonding, Episode: s01e01 Rise of the Voltron, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Galaxy Garrison, Gen, Platonic VLD Month 2017, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Rivalry, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Keith and Lance have always been rivals, but their rivalry isn’t as serious these days.[Prompt 10: rivalry]





	Rivalry

Keith and Lance have been rivals since the moment they met. Back at the Garrison, it was always about who could complete their training exercises faster, who could get the highest marks in their exams, who could… it was endless. To be fair, the rivalry was more from Lance’s side (he wanted to be the best in their class, and Keith having that role instead made him want to challenge Keith), but Keith was always happy to battle with him, always countering the boy who was constantly trying to beat him. And although their rivalry started out of genuine dislike for each other, it soon became an almost friendly way of interacting. To use a word that is regularly used by Pidge for some reason, it was like banter.

Which was why Lance didn’t believe that Keith forgot him when they met again. As they hauled an unconscious Shiro to safety, Lance kept questioning Keith about their time at the Garrison, but Keith said he couldn’t remember him. It confused and infuriated Lance both at the same time. It was much later when he realised that Keith probably did remember him, and was just denying this fact to annoy him. Because that was kind of how their relationship worked.

And it still does. After being Paladins of Voltron for what feels like forever, Keith and Lance have undeniably become friends (of course they have; it’s hard not to make friends with someone when they live on a ship with a population of seven). But they still wind each other up and try to beat each other at everything, keeping up the rivalry even though they are really good friends these days. Just like with the other Paladins and Allura and Coran, Lance certainly considers Keith a close friend.

The others find their bickering hilarious, although Shiro does have a tendency to tell them to shut up (his usual comment is something like, “Please, guys, just shut up for a minute and focus.”), and Coran has been known to mistake their bickering for actual arguments, only to realise his error when they explain that they don’t mean it. Pidge and Hunk particularly like seeing them interact, because they know from experience just how strained their relationship used to be.

But it isn’t like that now. Keith and Lance are very good friends, and bickering and silly rivalry is just how they express their friendship.


End file.
